Try Hard
by naranjie
Summary: It started with a trip to the bank, now Shion is trying hard.


Disclaimer: I don't own No. 6.  
Note: I also adapted isuui's headcanon, "La Veille" from "Salvation and Destruction".

* * *

The situation was ridiculous, Shion decided. He eyed the brooding man from his work table, tired of the pointed silence from Nezumi. The star of the La Veille, cranky from the trip from the bank, marched straight to the couch the moment they entered their home. Shion watched with an slight smile as the grumpy man cursed quietly, his side probably throbbing where he laid on a protruding book spine. He did remind him to replace their books in their shelves… Nezumi spared him a glance, his lips almost forming a pout, and turned his back to the white-haired man to face the back of the couch.

Shion sighed. As comical as the childish actions from the very embodiment of elegance, Nezumi has to talk to him eventually. He walked to their couch, making a sound of exasperation when the reclined man rolled on his chest, his dark fringe covering an area of the arm of the couch.

"You can't possibly breathe properly in that position." The younger man chided, his voice carrying a hint of laugther. This side of the usually graceful man is endearing at best but they really need to talk right now. He is due for a meeting in less than an hour and he doesn't really want to leave a surly Nezumi alone in their home. Gently, he poked the slumped actor at his side, gaining an unimpressed glare.

"Are you angry?" Shion asked.

Nezumi's glare softened into a frown, showing the other man that he was not angry. With an exaggerated exhale, he exclaimed, "Aroused from a well-deserved sleep on a Saturday morning, bullied into having an untimely shower, shoved out of the house, and tricked into signing a bank account… Oh! Not to mention a certain _someone _laughing at my pains and sufferings. Is King Sadist finally satisfied by his poor jester's performance?"

"Who are you calling a sadist?" huffed Shion. "Anyway, you needed to make a bank account. Wasn't it you who complains every time you have to go to the bank after receiving your salary check? Now your manager can send your salary straight to your account." He finishes with a smile.

"Why not just direct it to _your_ account then?" Nezumi retorted.

"I can't. As a public servant, my account is under strict monitoring for transparency. Any properties outside my income are accountable to questioning." Shion replies quietly. Already ready for the question.

"…Fine." says Nezumi, moving to make room for the younger man while picking a random book on the side table.

Although exasperated at Nezumi's antics, Shion knew the true reason for the other man's reluctance to get a bank account. In a way, it meant being under the system and surveillance of No.6, the city that killed his people and subsequently made his younger days a living hell. Nothing can change the past, not even time. But time can change a person, for the better or for worse.

The younger man sat beside Nezumi's legs as the actor lounged at one side of the couch. He looked at his seatmate's face, the silence between them now lighthearted. Nonetheless, Shion felt the need for a proper closure. He carefully crawled over his partner with intent, one hand on the back rest balancing his body, his legs settling between Nezumi's. The older man finally looked up from the book he was pretending to read and placed it to the floor, steadying the wriggling prince.

"I'm sorry, Nezumi." He whispered sweetly, relaying his heartfelt apology with a light kiss.

"Is that it? His Majesty is awfully gracious today." Nezumi said with smirk, his hands settling contently on Shion's waist. "…And for once I'm not being sarcastic."

"Oh shut it."

The next kiss is unannounced yet two pairs of lips meet halfway. Shion pressed hard on the other's lips, enjoying the slow and languid motion but the man under him still wanted more. Nezumi groaned in impatience, grasping Shion's hair with one hand and pulling on his waist with the other, coaxing the red-eyed man for a deeper kiss.

"Mmm… too slow." Nezumi breathed through the kiss, biting at the other's lower lip. Shion pulled his lip free and continued the leisured pace of the kiss.

_Damn it, Shion._

"I'm sorry, Nezumi." Shion whispered back, his voice now light with humor and maybe a hint of mischief as he laid on the grumbling man. The giggling man was getting better at this. They played this game before, countless memories of teasing kisses and insatiable need to get _closer_. _Warmer. More_.

"_More…_"

This needful exhale from the man currently fidgeting under him broke the careful and measured movement. After all, no matter how much he tried and _gods _did Shion try… in the face of those stunning eyes, already alluring in their natural state of practiced elegance and wit, even more so now that they're dilating with unconcealed need. Shion was _captivated_; in every single sense of the word and he just _can't…_ he can never truly deny Nezumi of his— of _their_ pleasure.

Besides, he was never the composed and collected one between the two of them.

First, a snarl and a nip on his lower lip… then Nezumi was lost at the sudden burst of passion from the burning lips of the smaller man. A chuckle of success managed to escape between his lips before a very welcomed tongue replace it to haul a deep groan. All carefulness gone as the man above him finally gave him what he wants and _fuck_…

_Fuck those hands._

Nezumi bites gently on Shion's tongue as the younger man drags his nails on his sensitive scalp, switching from lingering massages to gentle tugs of his hair that also control the pace of their slowly intensifying kiss.

Then everything was gone.

The next thing Nezumi saw was a card made of special alloy, uncomfortably close at his face.

"Here's your card. Careful at the edges. They're sharp." The red-eyed man said in a breathy voice and, Nezumi recognizes, a small smirk.

After all, Shion was trying and _gods_ did he try hard.

* * *

That was the first time I wrote a kissing scene ./.


End file.
